


Moring Workout

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [3]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Body Worship, D/s, Forced Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy work’s hard for his body, Bosco enjoys his boy’s hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moring Workout

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s as porn like as I ever write (I am working on writing more) and constructive criticism would be welcome.

Jimmy…had never looked better.

That was all Bosco could think about as he slowly walked around his boy taking in the sight.

Jimmy was standing in the center of the living room stripped down to his jock strap, standing straight and tall, his hands at his sides. The sunlight streaming through the window bathed the firefighter’s muscles in light throwing his form into sharp relief, the muscles highlighted and the valleys between them filled with shadow.

Bosco reached out and slowly ran his hand over the firm muscle’s of Jimmy’s back, feeling how warm they were under his hand after the light calisthenics Jimmy had just completed.

As Bosco continued around toward the front he let his hand drift higher, over the shoulder then up the neck until he brushed his fingers over the collar around Jimmy’s neck.

“Bos,” Jimmy gasp, shifting his eyes, and head, from straight ahead to Bosco at the contact, the leather snug enough to let Jimmy feel the touch.

“What was that James?” Bosco asked as he gripped Jimmy’s neck forcing his boy’s head straight ahead again. “It almost sounded like my name. Did you use my name while you’re wearing my collar James?

“I did Sir, sorry Sir,” Jimmy apologized in a husky voice.

Bosco could feel Jimmy’s voice through his hand and only reluctantly lowered his hand, feeling his way down Jimmy’s collarbone and toward his nipples. He smirked at the catch in Jimmy’s breath when he stopped circling the nipple and gripped the nipple ring between two fingers before giving them a light twist. Getting a hiss of breath from the sub in response.

“Show me you’re sorry. 50 more, and make it quick James,” Bosco ordered as he stepped back and just watched Jimmy. The last set of 20 had barely even winded the submissive, more was just what he needed.

“Yes Sir,” Jimmy answered before dropping to start the pushup, his muscles having no problem cranking out the pushups then jumping up for a four count jumping jacks before dropping back down, “One Sir,” he called out before repeating the exercise over again.

“That’s good James, keep it up,” Bosco said half way though when Jimmy seemed to finally be feeling the strain and slowing down. 

Bosco just watched as his breathing became faster, louder, his skin slick with sweat and his muscles starting to tremble at moments. 

By the time Jimmy was done his body almost glistened in the light when he returned to his stance, waiting.

“Who’s are you?” Bosco demanded to know as he stepped closer again.

“Yours Sir,” Jimmy responded without hesitation.

“And what will you do for me James?” Bosco asked as he reached out and slide a finger down Jimmy’s abs stopping right above the black band of the jockstrap.

“Anything Sir,” Jimmy answered before he broke into a moan as Bosco cupped his hard cock with his Dom’s hand, “just ask” he finished answered a couple of breath.

“Good boy then kneel and don’t move again unless I move you James,” Bosco ordered as he brought his hands up to Jimmy’s shoulders and gently pushed down until Jimmy was on his knees before him.

Bosco reached around Jimmy’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Plundering Jimmy’s mouth for a moment before moving on kissing his way down Jimmy’s jaw and then licking along the strong muscles of his boy’s neck before nipping at them hard enough to leave a faint indent and draw a hiss from Jimmy.

He saw Jimmy’s hand start to come up at the bite before stopping and dropping back down to his thighs and Bosco smiled, “good boy,” he whispered before he dropped lower tracing the outline the collar with his tongue, enjoying the heavy panting he felt on his own neck.

Slowly Bosco moved south, licking along the collarbone before kissing his way toward Jimmy’s nipples.

He twirled his tongue around the nipple and it’s piercing before he started moving away and to the other nipple when he stopped and grabbed the ring with his teeth and pulled on it while giving it a little turn. 

“Sir.”

Bosco heard the hiss from above him but he focused on his James’s hands. They were trembling and griping his thighs hand enough they were bound to leave bruises come tomorrow. But they weren’t moving, other than breathing harder Jimmy hadn’t moved, as ordered.

“Good James,” Bosco said releasing the ring and moved slower outlining Jimmy’s six pack abs slowly before at last he came to the jockstrap.

He pulled the damp pouch down freeing Jimmy’s dick. It was hard and ready as Bosco ran his tongue along the underside before taking the head into his mouth.

He could feel how close Jimmy was, just how much it was straining him to stop himself from cuming when Bosco took his dick deep into his throat. But he hadn’t cum. 

Bosco enjoyed the feeling in his own dick at that as he gave the order, “cum,” before sucking Jimmy back into his mouth. Jimmy’s groan and panting were music to accompany the salty taste of cum as Jimmy let go and obeyed.

Then Bosco looked up again Jimmy’s whole body was relaxed and flushed and Bosco kissed him sharing the taste before moving on to re-explore the rest of Jimmy’s body.


End file.
